From different worlds
by Bigpizza
Summary: An elite mercenary Pilot is pulled from the Frontier during the heat of battle. A young dragonborn is trying to save the world. One from a world of technology, one from one of magic. But that matters little, for they are what Nirn needs to survive Alduin's wrath. (No ships as of now, co-written by TH3DarkAngel)


Viper dodged another rocket as the Militia Vanguard pushed yet again, his support had been taken out by the mysterious Militia Pilot. The Vanguard's designation was BT-7274, and a hefty bonus had been put on the Pilot's head. Seventy five thousand credits, he'd be insane not to try to score it. He knew he had to be careful however, the Pilot had taken out Kane, Ash and Richter so far. He didn't really care too much about Kane, the idiot always used whatever drugs that were lying around. But he was slightly annoyed at seeing Richter and Ash go, he knew Ash would be back but Richter would be a loss for sure. The german Pilot had his respect, he operated nearly like Viper, except even Richter was too hot headed.

He let loose another shot which perfectly collided with the Militia Titan's arm. The energy shielding flashing red signalling that the Titan's shields were low. Putting his Plasma Railgun on his back. He activated his Flight Core Salvo. The two missile pods opened up.

"When you get to hell, tell em Viper sent you." He taunted and let loose a hellstorm fury of missiles towards the Militia Titan who pushed back, vortex shield up only catching some of the rockets. 'Bandit's hit, moving in for the kill.' Viper thought to himself and moved forward midair, firing his railgun. It was only when he had moved to the middle of the ship he noticed his mistake.

Two tether traps had been hidden behind a small bump in the Malta. The traps activated and the tethers held him down while he was unable to move much. The Vanguard took the advantage unleashing a hailstorm of rockets which collided with Viper. Flames sprung from his back as the thrusters got out of control just as the tethers broke sending him over the edge under the ship.

"MAYDAY MAYDAY, I'M GOING DOWN!" He screamt as the Titan started to fall down towards the jungle. Then, almost as if a god had taken mercy upon him, the thrusters stabilized and he flew just behind the Malta. Regaining his breath he continued along the underside of the Malta and flew over the nose where he surprised the Militia Pilot who had climbed into his Titan's hands. Letting loose a few missiles which collided with the hull of the Malta. Grabbing the Vanguard he flew up in the air and started punching the Militia Titan. They flew over the gap between Malta and Draconis where the Titan dropped the Pilot by accident.

Crashing onto the Draconis' hull he threw the Titan under him as he skidded a bit. Springing up again he saw the damned Titan rush him, shooting three times, none hitting the Militia Titan tried to tackle him and Viper had to abandon his railgun in order to stop the charging Titan. Grabbing it just under the arms he flew up again and crashed into the ground. The Militia Titan was laying down and Viper grabbed the arm of the Titan ripping it off.

Leaping forward he aimed to finish off the Titan but a couple of missiles hit the shieldless Northstar throwing off the hatch. "I'VE LOST THE HATCH, NEED COVER, NEED COVER!" Viper yelled as the wind hit him. He had lost control of his Titan, the link had been severed, yet only partially. He watched with horror as the Pilot rose up aiming a P2016 at him. The Pilot was clearly shaking as well because the bullet only grazed Viper, he decided to play it smart and play dead. He was thrown out of the Northstar when the Militia Titan threw him backwards. He landed on the hull and continued to play dead. The Militia pair moved a bit forward and seemingly ripped some of the destroyed hull open and they both jumped inside. Taking the chance Viper sprung up and leapt down the hole, watching the pair move towards the Arc. Just as he was about to reach them, Charge rifle ready. An explosion threw him back and he lost consciousness.

* * *

"_What is it with these damn ruins"_ Ka'Jinn thought to herself as she drew an arrow from the quiver on her lower back.

Ka'Jinn was snooping around in an old tomb as she normally does, while some say curiosity killed the cat she figured curiosity would have to find her first. The black cat moved along the side of the dimly lit tunnel melting into the shadows as she pushed on, Ka'Jinn had an elven bow out that she found in the old chest about a month ago which she added some personal touches to. Ka'Jinn had wrapped the limbs of the bow with leather straps and black wolf fur to make the metal bow less noticeable and keeping from clanking loudly against her other things. Her outfit was similar to what the Thieves Guild had, she had the trousers on along with boots which she took and lined the insides with elk fur to keep her legs and feet warm as the leather was very water-resistant. For her chest, Ka'Jinn was wearing a hide long sleeve shirt that had leather strips tied around her stomach and on parts of her arms to get rid of any loose clothing leaving a small gap for her tail. Over the shirt, she had some chainmail which protected her torso and back which she bought from a blacksmith in Morthal a while back, and she then had a thin layer of more fur draped over the chainmail thus giving the appearance of fur armor most bandits wore, but hers, however, were black. For Ka'Jinn's hands, she had them wrapped in more leather leaving her fingers and claws free. As for her head, she still had the Guilds hood which she now added the inside of with more furs and a length of cloth around her neck she could use to hide the majority of her face with. Overall Ka'Jinn was clad in leather and furs with minimal protection and maximum stealth, perfect for wandering Skyrim in all its glorious weather. During all the years she spent out in the wilds she learned to love the freedom it had, ka'Jinn wasn't bound to any group or city and she could go anywhere she wanted. Ka'Jinn didn't know how good she had it until that fateful day in Whiterun.

The ground shook violently raining dust and pebbles down from the ceiling as Ka'Jinn stumbled a little from the shaking and ripping her back to the present. Ka'Jinn got slightly worried when cracks started to form in the stone walls around her but the shaking subsided, soon after that she could hear distant shouting from the bandits up ahead. At the moment Ka'Jinn was hunting for a world-wall, while she hated the new responsibility she had Ka'Jinn couldn't argue with the power of the Thu'um. Ka'Jinn had dealt with the draugr behind her and then the bandit every now and then but the further she went into the tomb the weirder it got. The traps more complex and more magic runes were present, the draugr were even more tough. At the same time their behavior was odd as well, they seemed to be driven by a purpose, they cut down most of the bandits and at one point the draugr grouped up around the door the next chamber forming a wall of rotten shields and fought to the last man as the bandits tried to get through. The bandits lost almost all of their men taking out the draugr before Ka'Jinn picked off the few remaining bandits, these draugr were guarding something and she wanted to find out what.

Ka'Jinn crept forward turned a corner and saw the infamous puzzle door but even this one was different. The normal door only needed one dragon claw, but this one had two slots for another claw. However there was a massive draugr standing in front of the door with a pile of dead bandits at its feet and had a dragon claw on its waist. ka'Jinn could tell that the draugr was heavily wounded as it was hunched over its ebony battle axe, she silently thanked the gods as she notched an arrow drew the bow, aimed and fired in one motion. The arrow sailed through the air struck the draugr in it's eye where is fell to its knees and then to the ground dead as the ghostly blue light left it's other eye.

Ka'Jinn let out a sigh and rose to her full height and strode over to its corpse where she searched the dead bandits for loose gold and trinkets, then swiped the claw off the draugr. She already had the other claw from a bandit she killed earlier in ruin, Ka'Jinn walked up to the door and looked at the door's symbols and matched both sets of turning rings to both claws and put them in turned them. The heavy stone doors rumbled and groaned as they started to move, sinking into the ground as large chamber was revealed.

"What in the world…" Ka'Jinn muttered as she stepped into the room and did a full three-sixty .

The chamber was circler and every inch of the walls were covered in dragon language. Most of the words were eroded and unreadable, but the strange thing was that there were no thu'ums. Whoever wrote on these walls intended to tell a story, not hold words of power. Ka'Jinn walked up to walls did her best to read them but she could only make out a few words every wall or so.

"_...kel...viir...dovah…. faal...rii, zu'u...faas...fah… oh damn, the walls are too damaged to make out any else"_ Ka'Jinn muttered as she turned away from the walls and to the altar in the center of the room.

It was made of pure stone with some sort of hard ice-looking material that radiated a coldness shaped into a cylinder about the size of dog . In this ice there were cracks all over it that glowed with blue energy, pulsing and flowing dangerously as more and more cracks were spreading. Ka'Jinn slowly backed up from the object as the cracks started to spread faster when the ice glowed more brightly than before. Ka'Jinn's eyes widened as she threw herself to the ground as the object exploded in a flash of light, showering the area in shards of ice. When she raised her head up she could see something glowing on the altar, slowly Ka'Jinn got to her feet to better look at the source of the light on the altar.

"By the gods an Elderscroll!" She said aloud backing up slightly, but then crept closer to get a better look.

The scroll appeared to be damaged as its casing was cracked and one of the handles was snapped off and the parchment text was unfurled. The powerful magic stowed in the parchment was pulsing slower and slower, the glow coming off the scroll was getting dimmer and dimmer. Ka'Jinn studied the dying scroll watching the glow it looked like breathing, but it was very labored getting harder and more labored.

"_drem lo Yok Dovahkiin,"_ A deep voice spoke into Ka'Jinn's mind.

Ka'Jinn whipped her head around trying to pinpoint the voice, but saw no one else in the chamber with her.

"_Zu'u lost saraan aan rinik lingrah tiid fah hi, I forget you are not very versed in the dragon tongue,"_ The voice said to her with a sigh.

Ka'Jinn turned back to the scroll, "I didn't know an Elderscroll could talk," she says now sliding one of her daggers back into its sheath.

"_We chose to not acknowledge mortals, but you are different and I will soon be moving on,"_ The scroll said as its magic glow kept dimming.

"_However I do not wish to simply fade without leaving my mark on this plane of existence, I thank you for freeing me from the stalhrim so I will reward you with something you desire," _

The scroll suddenly started to shake as the cracks started to completely envelope the scroll as it seemed to collapse in on itself. Ka'Jinn was completely enveloped by the scroll and it's breaking of time and space when she hears some pebbles shift on the ground behind her. Whipping around she is greeted to the lovely sight an armored fist flying at her face before everything goes momentarily black, then everything else was blurry daze as she felt numb all over her body but her head was throbbing as everything went from dark to blurry in rhythm with the throbbing of her head.

Slowly her vision cleared as Ka'Jinn was now on her knees with her arms painfully pulled behind her back as both her dwarven daggers were laying on the ground in front of her and she couldn't feel the comforting weight of her bow on her back. Ka'Jinn blinked a couple times to clear the blood from eyes as she felt herself bleeding from a cut on her forehead.

"Well you've just saved us the time of clearing all the draugr," A deep menacing voice said as a shadow crossed into her vision.

Ka'Jinn looked up at the person and growled, "How's your brother doing with that arrow I put in his back Thorkell,"

Thorkell chuckled slightly before slamming his boot into her gut, "I see you still got that sharp tongue of yours,"

ka'Jinn gasped as she doubled over, coughing as she tried to catch her breath, " I see you still still never wash your gods awful feet,"

Her voice was slightly gravelly due to her being a Khajit but she didn't have that infamous accent that most Nords ridiculed her for,

" So what in Oblivion are you doing here," ka'Jinn spat out at him.

"Well I heard the rumor about something powerful being hidden within these ruins, and I also heard that certain kitty was seen asking about the ruins," Thorkell said calmly as he now was examining a piece of stalhrim.

"So I figured I could kill two birds with one stone," Thorkell says as he places the piece of stalhrim in a bag as his men are doing the same,

"And kill you in the process" The Nord says darkly as he starts to walk out of the chamber with the men who collected to stalhrim.

Thorkell disappeared into the tunnel from which he came with the rest of the stalhrim in tow, leaving Ka'Jinn alone with eight of his bandits including the two holding her down. The rest were looking around, trying to find any other loot as one walked up and picked up one of her daggers.

"Well this a nice blade, should make killing you easy" The bandit said while smiling darkly.

Ka'Jinn struggled with renewed effort, her eyes filled with fear as the bandit got on a knee holding her own dagger to her throat. Ka'Jinn closed her eyes ready to give up as she went slack in the bandits arms.

"_faas ni Dovahkiin,"_ The Elderscrolls voice echoed in her head.

Then the deafening sound of thunder filled the chamber as Ka'Jinn suddenly felt herself drained of all energy. The bandits dropped her as she could vaguely see a silhouette of a man fill the empty space where the dying elder scroll was before she slipped into the dark void of unconsciousness.

* * *

Viper hit the ground with a thud, his vision cleared up as quickly as he had faded to black. He rose up from the ground and took in his surroundings. It looked like a cave, some sort of hole in the top letting sunlight through and he could hear a river run through the cave. Groaning he stretched and finally seemed to lay his eyes on something far more interesting. Several men and women in what appeared to be medieval armor and weapons surrounded the corpse of a… human sized cat? Where in the Frontier was this?

Rising up the humans drew their weapons while a human sized lizard had already charged at him. Quickly swinging out his B3 Wingman he fired two rounds. The first hitting the knee causing the lizard-man to fall and cry. The second hit the head causing red blood to flow over the ground.

The humans dropped the cat-woman and began to charge at him. The first came up to him with a knife, but Viper just grabbed him by his throat and threw him back into another human. Firing his B3 again the bullet collided with the heads causing more blood to scatter. Flicking out his Karambit knife, he charged himself towards the humans. Ducking under a sword he stabbed the leg causing the target to drop her weapon and scream something in a different language. The woman clutched her leg and Viper dashed around her and swiftly cut her throat. He barely had time to breathe as an axe found it's way towards Viper's head. Blocking it with his arm the axe stopped.

The man looked at Viper with confusion before his legs was swept away underneath him and a bullet was put in his throat causing the man to convulse and throw up blood. He looked up at the remaining few humans, four left. All stood in shock over the swiftness of Viper's fluid movement. Their numbers had just been cut in half in less than a minute. One of them seemed to regain his senses and fire sprouted from his hands.

The next thing that happened was Viper getting thrown backwards by an explosion he had just narrowly dodged. Hitting the ground with a thud, the three others ran at him. Punching the first in the nose he grabbed the sword out of his hands and impaled the man. The man tried to hold onto him to prevent him from moving but Viper just kicked him off. The second man carried a large battle axe which Viper just narrowly dodged as the axe lodged itself into the head of his former victim. Grabbing the arm with both his hands. Viper bent the hand in two different ways, breaking most of the bones before grabbing the head and twisting. The two remaining looked at him and then looked at each other before running away.

Shaking his head he pointed his arm at the one that had fired the fireball and fired a grappling hook that attaches itself into the skull of the man. Grabbing the wire he pulled the grappling hook back… and the human. Grabbing the back of the head as the bandit was still midair he slammed the head down onto the ground sending blood and brain everywhere over the ground. The remaining one had managed to escape, but that's none of his concern right now.

Instead his eyes were on the unconscious cat-woman in front of him. Walking over to her he began inspecting her. The armor appeared to be mostly dark colored leather but the chest was covered in a lightweight chainmail. There weren't any signs of damage done to the armor and judging from her slowly rising chest she was still alive. Looking at her head he saw a pretty big bulge alongside her bloodied forehead. Shaking his head, he walked over to one of the idiots he had killed and ripped some cloth from him. Checking it for blood he went over to the water and washed it before walking over to her again. Twisting the water out, he began applying the semi-wet cloth over her wound, tendering to it. He then picked her up and walked over to some of the several sleeping bags that were stationed alongside the cave walls. Laying her down he began to look further. Taking off her armor just to be sure she wasn't hurt anywhere else. He was quickly done with his inspection and put the armor on the table not too far away.

Grabbing his dropped Karambit he walked over to the table and dragged a chair over. Opening a holobook he had saved inside his helmet's database he began to relax.

* * *

Ka'Jinn slowly opened her eyes, her head was pounding as she tried to recall what happened. She laid completely still as she blinked and everything rushed back to her and she bolted straight up, causing her head to throb even more as she groaned and clutched her head. ka'Jinn felt her hand hit a wet cloth draped over her head and pulled it off carefully inspecting it. She felt a hand push her down and Ka'Jinn reacted. She grabbed who's ever hand was holding her down and spun around while on her back so she was currently facing who ever there and still holding them by wrist she swiped her foot at the back of their knee and then tried to scrabbled back away from this unknown figure.

Looking up at the figure she froze. The person was clearly wearing armor, but it was so utterly strange, way too many pockets and most of it looked like cloth. There was still plates but they looked nothing like any metal she knew. The main color scheme of the person was clearly orange, orange upon orange. Her eyes fell on an emblem on the torso, it looked like a dragon skull, clearly made to intimidate. Her eyes rose to the helmet. Unlike the rest, the helmet was a bright white color with a striking orange light emitting from some sort of visor. The armored person stood still, and she felt as if the eyes of this unknown individual was staring into her own.

"Who are you" Ka'Jinn said now quickly getting to her feet, but the sudden rush of blood and adrenaline was making her feel dizzy as she stumbled a little.

Ka'Jinn did her best to shrug it off but to no avail but she raised her hands up in front of her with open palms, as she did her best to hide her fear.

"Lamc owdn" The figure spoke, voice distorted somewhat but was still identifiable as male, "Uoy lhsoud ster." The figure grabbed a plate which was filled with food and some mead, "Eta pu."

Ka'Jinn eyed the intimidating figure wearily, she nearly died today and wasn't in the most trusting mood at the moment, but she still wanted to find out how she was alive.

"Do you not speak Cyrodilic?" ka'Jinn asked as she lowered her hands slightly as she now looked around the room, noting that she also had her armor removed.

Ka'Jinn studied the person and saw their actions seeing no aggression in them slowly approached, her tail swishing nervously behind her.

"I dnot snadtdnure uoy," The man spoke sitting down in the chair, grabbing one of the knives laid out before locking the knife onto one of the straps of cloth on his armor, "Ym aemn si Viper."

At the sight of the presumably male person grabbing a knife, Ka'Jinn reached to her hip where one of her dagger's normally sat but wasn't there. She glanced at the table and saw her gear sitting on the table so she was only semi concerned.

"Laxre, M'i nto gnoig truh Uoy." The man spoke again, "Thwa's Ruoy aemn?"

Ka'Jinn's head tilted in obvious confusion at the mans words. They were not even remotely speaking in any of the common languages she knew of but some of the words sounded slightly like dovahzul.

" Wo los hi?" Ka'Jinn asked him.

"Lday, ro thwareve Uoy rea, I dnot ustanddren uoy," The man shook his head before pointing at himself and speaking a single word, "Viper," He then raised his finger at her and tilted his head.

Understanding what he meant she nodded and pointed at herself, "Ka-Ji-nn," she said sounding out her name slowly since she knew that her name could be difficult to say at first.

"Ka'jinn," The man spoke tasting the word, "Hrono ot teme Uoy,"

* * *

**Hello everybody, it's ya boy, Big Pizza, from Denmark. An idea for an elder scrolls and Titanfall crossover had been on my mind for some time now but I've been too busy until recently to make it happen. A lot of thanks to TH3DarkAngel as he is the cowriter of the story and the owner of the Dragonborn in the story. We are also planning on another story in the future, but this is what will have to make due for now ;D**

**Viper doesn't get nearly enough love so I decided to yeet him into skyrim. If anyone feels as if Viper is out of character, we only see him acting like a merc, on the job. Right now he is unemployed and can act unprofessional.**

**But I'll let DarkAngel take the word here;**

**-Heyo people, I'm really happy to be working with Big Pizza on this story. Honestly, I never thought I would ever see a skyrim Titanfall crossover or write one but I'm very interested to see how these two characters will interact. **

**If any of you guys have questions about the DB, then just PM me and I will answer them the best I can. I will also translate every bit of dovahzul I put out so don't worry about having to translate.**

'_**...kel...viir...dovah…. faal...rii, zu'u...faas...fah…'- ...Elderscroll...Dying...Dragon…. the...essence , I...fear...for…**_

'_**drem lo Yok Dovahkiin'- Greeting dragonborn**_

'_**Zu'u lost saraan aan rinik lingrah tiid fah hi'- I Have Await A Very Long Time For You**_

'_**faas ni Dovahkiin' - Fear Not Dragonborn**_

**Anyway if you have questions about the Dragonborn I haven't said in the story then just PM me and I will answer them. **

**That's all from me, thanks for reading!**

**And from me, thanks for reading :D**

**(Please review)**


End file.
